


You Shine Brighter Than The Camera Flashes

by harryloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Model!Louis, Mpreg, Size Difference, Smut, Unrequited Love, activist!harry, at first, idk shit is cray, larry smut, probably, size difference to the extreme but IDC IDC IDC IDC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloveslarry/pseuds/harryloveslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old runway model Louis meets 24 year old human and animal rights activist Harry. Louis likes fur but maybe he likes Harry a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Louis loved eyes on him. Even when other kids were going through their awkward,shy stage, Louis wanted everyone to look at him. It wasn't difficult for people to want to stare at him though, he was gorgeous. Boys and girls alike went crazy over his bright eyes, soft skin, and light hair.

Everyone seemed to want Louis attention as much as he wanted theirs. When he came out as gay, no one teased him or ridiculed him. If anything people seemed to worship him more.Louis wasn't big headed though, he just felt that he had been blessed with a likable personality. The few boyfriends he had treated him nicely and he parted as friends with most of them.

He had just turned 15 when he was first approached by an agent from Wilhelmina Modeling. Of course he rushed at the opportunity. He did a few shows with the agency and didn't have any big problems with them until he turned 16. Louis was a boy and he loved boys but he wanted to wear high end women's fashion too. He didn't dress as a girl for regular day time events but he didn't see a problem with him doing it on a runway. Eventually he fired his agent, tested out of school, and moved to New York.

In the years since he made the move, Louis had made a career for himself. His name had become well known for a young model and his new agent loved the idea of him wearing couture women's fashion. His new found fame had also brought some conflict. The designers he worked for lavished him in furs. Louis had never really had a stance on animal rights, it's not something he felt very guilty about.

 

Harry was a bit more modest than Louis. He spent his school years with his head down and then his university years were spent with his nose shoved in a book. After graduating as a Human Rights and Liberties major he flitted from job to job, anything to pay his bills while he went to protests and rallies. 

By the time he was 22 he had started his own organization, We Are One, against testing on animals and hunting, as well as equal rights for same sex couples. Harry tried as much as he could to keep his private life out of the public. He never had a "coming out" because he had nothing to come out with. He wasn't a sexuality, he was Harry and that was it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shitty writer but idc idc idc i'm getting over PCD

Louis was tired. He was tired, and grouchy, and sleepy, and hungry. It had been 4 hours since the runway show was supposed to begin and he still was yet to go on. His tiny figure was covered in black tight jeans and a black long sleeved shirt but the main attraction was the floor length faux mink coat that seemed to swallow him up. It didn't help that the dressing lounge felt like it was over 100 degrees on a normal day, even hotter today because of the high intensity lights that Armani seemed to insist on.

He was currently curled up in his co-model Zayn's lap while he scrolled Twitter on his phone.

"Zayn, they are back." He groaned, tilting the screen up to give his friend a glance at the tweets he was getting. A group that he had seen multiple times in his career was protesting their show. Zayn glanced down at the phone and tsk'ed before going back to fluffing up Louis dark golden locks.

"They are going to absolutely adore your coat tonight. I wonder how they keep getting into the building though?" Zayn himself was wearing a slightly controversial outfit. The ankle boots his was wearing had snake skin on them but other than that he only wore a simply white jumper suit. He mainly did casual shows since that's what his fiance Liam preferred and it allowed them to work together.

Louis uncurled himself from the man and dusted himself after receiving a disapproving noise from his stylist. "C'mon Zayn, everyone is lining up, I think we are finally starting." While shows were highly stressful, the pair seemed to be the only ones taking a moment to relax while all the other models ran around like crazy.

The feeling of taking your first few steps onto the walkway during a show was indescribable. Louis loved to hear everyone gasp at his attire and applaud. When the model in front of him quickly did her turn and seemed to walk faster than normal, Louis figured she was either nervous or unprofessional. However he did not expect the face full of red paint and then the second splash that coated his body. He was lucky he had his eyes closed for the second that the paint hit him but then he realized what had happened and froze in shock.

The crowd gasped in the worst way and Louis' only reaction was to turn on his heels and hurry back down the runway. Before he did, he caught sight of two men, one with shockingly bright purple hair and one with a much softer look of guilt on his face. Louis face burned out of both humility and the paint. As he rushed backstage he could hear the camera clicks until he was yanked into a bathroom by his stylist who promptly started gently rubbing his face off with a cloth.

"Some get a medic!" The woman shouted at the same time that Zayn began peeling the soiled coat and shirt from his body. Louis felt humiliated and still didn't fully comprehend what had happened. "They couldn't at least have used a non-toxic paint, could they? This could've fucking _blinded_  you." Zayn seethed.

A man with a first aids kid arrived, making sure no paint had gotten in Louis mouth or eyes. By the time he was cleared, he had tears dropping down his face. Something like this could ruin his career.

"I don't even design the clothes! Blinding me wouldn't help their cause." He whimpered. Judging by the sound outside the bathroom door, the show must've gone on much faster than planned because he could hear Armani saying his thanks. After Zayn found him a plain over-sized shirt and some spandex capris from the bag he had brought, Louis let him drag him out the back of the stage.

"I can take you home?"Zayn offered when they approached his running car with Liam in the front seat. Louis shook his head before bracing him to face the paparazzi on the other side of the arena the event had been held in. He could hear reporters yelling as security noticed him and flanked his sides.

"Louis!" An unfamiliar voice called out but the model kept up his face walk. He only chose to stop when the persistent shouting didn't ease up. The arena's security eyed the approaching man warily before stepping out of Louis way.

It was one of the men from the show, the one that had tossed the paint. When Louis recognized them he began to turn back around and hurry to his car. The boy, well he looked much older than Louis, with the dark brown hair caught his arm before he got much farther.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to get your face. That's not what our organization is like." The stranger pleaded. Louis looked him up and down cautiously. He looked fairly harmless even though he towered over Louis. "Would you let me take you out to dinner? Or lunch sometime this week? I'd really like to explain what our cause is."

Louis couldn't believe it. Less than an hour ago this stranger was throwing paint onto his face and now he expected Louis to go somewhere with him. "Absolutely not! I'll have you know the piece I was wearing was _faux_. You could've potentially blinded me over a fucking faux coat." He knew he was being a bit rude, but this man deserved it for trying to harm him.

"At least consider it. I'm Harry." A card was slipped into Louis palm before Harry shot him another apologetic look and headed the other direction.


	3. Chapter 2

The little slip of paper with Harry's business number had been forgotten until a week later. Louis had been doing his laundry when the card fell out from a pair of jeans he was shaking. The only reasonable reaction he had was to wad it up and toss it in the trash bin. You simply can't throw paint on someone and then ask to meet with them for lunch.

Another couple weeks passed before the incident was brought back up. Louis and Zayn, along with their coworkers, were attending a shoot for Calvin Klein. He was just about to head onto set when one of the assistants caught him arm and handed him an envelope. His name was scrawled out messily in between two paw prints. After saying his thanks to the assistant Louis tore open the paper to reveal a letter covered in equally messy handwriting.

 

_Louis,_   
_I'll save harm to my ego by assuming you lost the business card I gave to you. I do hope though that you will consider meeting me. I'm at my office building M-F until 10 pm most nights. You're welcome to stop in and let me explain to you what my cause is about. Once again, my business card is enclosed in the envelope, maybe you'll keep track of it this time around?_

_Harry Styles_   
_We Are One_   
_356 Brunsworth Ave., New York, New York._

Louis rolled his eyes but tucked the envelope and letter into his bag. His mind stayed rather far from the subject of Harry throughout most of his shoot. Liam wasn't working on this particular shoot because he had a gig in Milan but Zayn offered to go to dinner with Louis. The latter accepted, though he hated how Zayn and his fiance always thought that Louis was miserable being single. It's hard finding someone who doesn't get jealous over provocative shoots.

"What was that note you received? Have you finally got yourself an admirer?" Zayn snapped Louis out of his pity fest and back into reality. Even scarfing down a pile of sweet potato fries Zayn looked angelic. It made Louis want to smash his face into his plate if he was being honest.

Pushing his violent thoughts away, Louis shook his head before taking a bite of his salad. "Off brand PETA guy. You know, the paint one? My agent got a few emails from him but I've just ignored them." Zayn wrinkled his nose in disapproval at Louis talking with his mouth full.

"That's mean Louis. He probably just wants to apologize, and who knows? In a couple of years it'll be a funny story to tell your 6 kids."


	4. Chapter 3

Harry was surprised to say the least. When one of the volunteers knocked on the door to tell him that he had a guest, his first instinct was to assume it was Louis. He had been researching the man and his career and with each article he read, he felt worse and worse about what happened. Louis did constant runway shows for charity and as far as Harry knew, maybe all the fur he wore was faux.

"Harry Styles?" A voice,which seemed a lot more feminine when it wasn't yelling at him, brought him out of his stupor. Leaning on his door frame was Louis. His tiny frame was covered in a sleek pair of pants and a flowy top and everything about him made Harry feel inferior in every way. "Well you seem a lot more proffesional behind a desk than you do when you're tossing paint on unsuspecting runway models."

Nothing about Louis' tone seemed accusing but it still made Harry's mine go blank with anything that wasn't an apology. "I'm so sorry, again." Harry was able to be joking and teasing in his letter but as soon as he was in the presence of Louis he felt so _below_  him.

"Oh well, it's not my agency would drop me because of an act like that." Louis dismissed his apology while taking a bottle of water offered by Harry's assistant and wrinkling his nose at the tray of sweets placed in front of the seat he had taken. "You were wanting to explain your business to me?"

Harry's mind went a little fuzzy at the sight of Louis taking an elegant sip of his water. "Oh, um, yeah. It's an organization more than it's a business though. I just have a few videos to show you." His laptop was turned around so Louis could see and he clicked play.

They weren't long, but they were brutal. The clips showed how fur coats and accessories were made, in very graphic details. Harry had become a bit immune to the sounds but he still flinched a little at the tortured cries of animals. No one ever had a pleasant reaction to the videos, but he was very shocked to see Louis shoot up and yank the bin from beside Harry's desk.

"Oh my god turn it off, turn it off!" Louis shrieked before very unpleasantly retching into the trash bin. The laptop was slammed shut and Harry rushed to Louis side, patting his back. "First you throw paint on me and now you show me _that_?" The younger man exclaimed as Harry helped him back into his seat and gave him his water.

"I know it's unpleasant, but that's the whole reason We Are One exists. You'd never want that to happen to you so why should it happen to foxes, bears, any animal?" Louis wiped the involuntary tears from his eyes and tried to take a few stabilizing breathes before nodding.

After Louis had completely relaxed, he left his contact information with Harry and excused himself to go home and recuperate.

Long after the model had departed, Harry still found himself staring at the door and trying to figure out what was so magnetic and sincere about the near stranger.


	5. Chapter 4

"Harry? Wanna go get some food?" Louis called out from his perch on Harry's desk. It had been about 3 weeks since the video viewing and the two men had met a few times since then. The first couple times was to discuss Louis maybe coming out with his support for the cause and the last couple had been purely casual. Louis had come to enjoy the slightly rugged and eccentric company that Harry brought him and Harry had grown fond of Louis' humorous, if not slightly too flashy, lifestyle.

Louis had shown up out of the blue, like usual, while Harry was in a meeting and was now pestering the activist while he went over notes with his receptionist. "Maybe in a little, Lou. We have a rally coming up and I need to approve flyers."

"A rally? Would I be welcome at this rally? And go with the silver ones, they look most chic." The tiny boy critiqued while attempting to peer over Harry's massive shoulders. Harry took the cue and stepped over so Louis could have a full view. Which meant Harry got a full view of Louis' full bum. You couldn't say they were completely platonic because Louis loved to pepper kissed all over Harry every chance he got, but as far as Harry knew, they weren't completely romantic either. Not that he made too many moves on him, it was only a month in a half ago when Harry had tossed paint onto the undeserving model. Louis kisses Harry, but Harry wasn't allowed to kiss Louis.

"Harryyyyyyy, I'm hungryyyyyy. If we go now, I'll maybe let you hold my hand." Louis baited, even though Harry knew very well that Louis would've let him hold it anyways. He did,however, blush a little and let out a quiet " _Louis_ , when his receptionist giggled at the offer. "I guess I'll go all alone then. Maybe I can find a new friend who will appreciate my smooches and who will constantly fill me with food."

Harry knew this bit. Louis would put on a longing face and drape himself onto whatever surface was closest until whoever he was trying to convince gave into him. And even though Harry knew this, he still sighed and went to grab his wallet from his office. "You're a massive brat, you know that right?" Harry teased and then grinned when he was rewarded with a peck on the cheek.

Louis led the way, insisting that they walked so his personal trainer wouldn't strangle him for the empty calories he was about to devour. The model had a thing for making Harry walk long distances to his horrid cafes and then demanding that Harry give him a piggy back ride on the way home. Not that Harry would dare complain, he loved the warmth that sleepy Louis brought him.

They both ordered their usuals, (Harry was happy that they had gotten to a point where they even had usuals), Louis getting something with Taro root in it while Harry played it safe with a salad. All of Louis' favorite eating places had menus with normal names of food on them, but then when you ate your meal you'd discover some weird herb or spice in it.

"I got it." Harry pushed Louis' hand away when he reached for the bill. He rolled his eyes as the other boy swooned and fanned his face with his hand.

"A sugar daddy, everything a young, struggling model has ever wished for."Louis giggled, placing his hand over his heart and sighing.

"One, I'm only six years older than you. Two, we both know you make thousands more than me with that cute bottom of yours. Three, if I'm your sugar daddy then why am I not getting any sugar from you?" Harry joked, well tried to joke but they both know he was a little more hopeful than he let on." Louis didn't respond immediately, instead he stood and headed for the exit, Harry following along like a puppy.

As expected, Louis let Harry take a couple steps in front of him before spider-monkey climbing onto his back and tucking his neck into Harry's. "Patience, lover boy. You have to earn your sugar with me." He mumbled into the warm skin of his rides neck. "Get me back to your apartment without dropping me and you can kiss me to make up for the lack of hand holding."

Normally Harry would groan at the idea of walking the two blocks home with the 105 pounds on his back, but with Louis' new promise he might have picked up his walking pace. He knew that he would either have to walk to work tomorrow or risk taking a taxi but these promises came rarely and he wasn't about to miss out. Last time Louis let him cuddle him to sleep during their first sleepover at his condo. People glanced at the peculiar pair, Harry with his button up only buttoned enough to cover his abs and a pile of bracelets stacked on his wrist and Louis with his high end fashion. And there was also the fact that one of the men clung to the others back in public.

"Lou, we are here." Harry softly tried to rouse the boy who had drifted to half-sleep on the way home. He whined when Harry steadied onto his feet while unlocking the door. The apartment was nice and cozy, a little smaller than Louis' and definitely more messy. As soon as Louis was let in, he scrambled to the bedroom, as typical. He had fallen in love with Harry's duvet, a knitted thing with lots of bright designs on it. Harry was constantly pestered about where he got it but he always refused to tell him. To be honest, he didn't want Louis to get his own so he would be even more prompted to stay at the older man's place.

"Sleep. Now." Louis demanded as he stripped to his briefs and plopped onto the bed. It was only 9:30, the digital clock on Harry's night stand read, but the model had done a photo shoot at 6 in the morning and seemed to always have difficulty going to bed early. "Turn the heat off." Another demand was muttered at Harry as he went to undress. After the heater was shut off, he joined Louis on the double bed.

The little minx in his bed had to be the worst sleeping partner. Louis would fling himself onto Harry in his sleep and his hands always managed to hit at the face beneath him. "Oh no, you promised me a kiss." Harry insisted as he felt a warm body curl up to his side.

"You can kiss my ass." The comment was barely detectable with Louis face almost completely covered in the duvet.

"Well, that'd be pleasant. But you're tired so I'd settle for your lips if you'd rather." Harry knew his response would make Louis give him an unamused look and a light slap on his uncovered chest but it was worth it. After a defeated sigh, Louis wiggled himself up the bed a little and rested his arms on the two birds adorning his "friend's" chest.

"Only one, and no bum touching." Louis warned before connecting their lips. Everything about Louis was perfect, but his lips had to be Harry's favorite. They were soft but when they touched Harry's cheeks and occasionally pecked his lips there was always a bit of roughness. And to his surprise and happiness, Louis didn't protest when Harry gripped his arms and pulled him up so that he was sitting on Harry's tummy.

So maybe both of Louis' rules were broken when Harry gripped his bottom and reconnected their lips, but neither complained. And if Harry pushed the limit by grinding his hips up, Louis still didn't protest. At least not for another minute or two before the boy on top slid off abruptly and tucked himself back against Harry's side.

"But Lou-"

"Goodnight Harry.


End file.
